


A Special Treat

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Vampire!McCree, also i mean it's not really vampire in the story as much as i'm tagging it but, also like i guess it's more of a solo Jack Morrison type of one-shot, better safe than sorry I guess, but there is some Mc76 at the end, so I mean if you're not so much for the ship you can still read this //shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: Jack wants to surprise his vampire boyfriend and decides to try out some of the new toys he bought home from his last shopping trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: Overwatch does NOT belong to me and I do not claim they do. I do not get paid for any of this and I do it for fun. Overwatch and all of its assets belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team.
> 
> A//N²: I wrote this for one of my babes too. By now you guys know I tend to go overboard with drabbles, so have this other decently sized one-shot. Mistakes will probably be present because I'm too lazy to proofread. Also I'm a shipping whore which you also know by now I guess! Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO I AM DRUNKK
> 
> Warning: This work contains light pet play, collars, toys, cat ears/tail and fingering. I really suggest you don't read this if you are against it. The tags are there for a reason, avoid works with these tags like the plague if such subjects

Everybody knows that one feeling they get when they’re so madly in love with someone, the one feeling where butterflies fly around in your stomach and your entire body warms up at the mere thought of said person. It’s always there and eventually one gets used to it, but it’s such an amazing yet strange feeling that wells up from deep within them. Jack currently had this with Jesse McCree, friendly neighborhood vampire, who he’d ended up living with the very same day they met.

Now, one might say; ‘but Jack, isn’t that a bit fast?’ and he’d agree if this was any _normal_ situation, but considering that the other was a _vampire_ and Jack had been found to be his  _mate_ after he had offered his blood to the man, as well as the fact that there was mutual affection and that Jack saw vampires as people and not _beasts_ , this was far from a normal situation.

Currently the blond was looking in a plastic bag, rummaging through the stuff in there. He knew he need only ask Jesse if he wanted to do something special but he wanted to surprise the other man, he wanted to do something for him sometimes too. He pulled some attachable cat ears and a cat tail plug out and his face gradually reddened as he put them to the side to take the rest of what he’d need. Some lube and a pitch black collar with a metal circular tag added to it with the words  _Daddy’s Boy_ written on it. He didn’t know how much Jesse liked pet play but he remembered a conversation about it and he’d mentioned it to Jack, and it wasn’t like the blond was against trying it either.

He brought all the stuff into his arms then slipped into the bathroom with a flustered expression on his face. The first thing he did was undress until he was in just his boxers, revealing most of his unblemished pale skin, except for the few freckles that litter his shoulders and his cheeks, and blond locks were tousled from the movement of the fabric being pulled over his head.

Jack grabbed onto the collar and awkwardly put it around his neck, allowing it to snap closed and comfortably sit there. He then reached for the cat ears and placed them on his head, moving them around a bit until he heard the _click_ that signified they were _connected_ properly. The ears flicked slightly as he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some of the liquid on two of his fingers, ad pulled his boxers down slightly with his free hand. He put the lube somewhere forgotten.

Biting his lip, Jack slipped his hand down to his entrance, pressing himself against the wall with his forehead against the cool tiles as he slowly pushed into himself, finger slipping past the ring of muscle and entering him, stretching him ever so slightly while his half-erect member strained against the confines of his boxers.

His body shuddered as the second finger joined soon after and he bit down harder on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his moans. The digits scissored and curled around inside of him for a bit until they left him with a lewd  _pop_. He reached behind him for the cat tail, bringing it over to his entrance and slowly pushed it in, forehead pressed against the wall, and a small moan left him as the thickest part of the plug made its way into him. The rest entered easily with an obscene _squelch_  and Jack was left panting against the wall and thrusting into the air like an _actual_ animal in heat.

When he finally felt ready to move again, he gently pushed himself off the wall with shaky arms and left the bathroom on unsteady legs.

“J- _Jesse_? Can you come over here, I have something to show you.” Well, Jack’s voice was definitely sounding more _breathless_ than he had intended it to but his vampire mate was there in less than a minute and the blond looked up at him shyly, blue eyes looking off to the side every now and then in shame.

“Fuck, darlin’, ya look _beautiful_.” And if Jack wasn’t blushing before- which he obviously was- he definitely was now. The reddish hue spread itself all the way to the tips of his ears and even down to his neck and while Jack had been called _pretty boy_ and other names of the sort, nobody had _actually_ ever called him _beautiful_ before. He was brought back down to Earth when he was suddenly scooped up into the other’s arms- _bridal style_  because it obviously wasn’t embarrassing enough to be seen like this- and carried off to the bedroom.  


It’s safe to say that their neighbors _probably_ didn’t get much sleep.


End file.
